Lagi!
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: Naruto benci sakit.  Itu membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan   hal yang paling disukainya.  gomen kemarin masih berantakan, sudah saya edit, semoga lebih baik.


**Lagi…..!**

**a NaruGaa fanfiction**

**by: eL**

rating : T

pairing: Naruto x Gaara

warning: AU, OOC, BL

Summary:

Naruto benci sakit.

Itu membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan

hal yang paling disukainya

Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Seharusnya, sekarang Ia tengah berada di pojok ruang kelas sederhana. Sesekali menguap mendengarkan celotehan Iruka Sensei yang membosankan. Mengisi waktunya dengan bermain psp secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ataupun memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mengisi liburan musim panasnya yang akan datang sebentar lagi sambil menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi. Kemudian menemui kekasihnya dan menemaninya sepanjang istirahat. Lalu, setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Ia akan duduk manis di kelas -dengan psp dibawah meja tentunya- hingga waktunya pulang.

Seharusnya.

Kenyataannya, sekarang ia berada di ruangan serba putih -bukan dikelas-, berbaring -bukan duduk-, dengan selang infus -bukan psp- yang bertengger anggun di lengannya, serta beberapa luka memar kecil di wajah, dan lilitan perban di kaki kirinya, membuatnya kelihatan benar–benar tidak baik.

Yup, Uzumaki Naruto berada di rumah sakit right now!. Terbaring disatu–satunya tempat tidur disana, dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di ujung ranjang, yang mengawasinya dengan tangan terlipat, dan sorot mata yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Kau melanggar janjimu." Walaupun diucapkan tanpa nada, Naruto tahu terselip rasa marah pada tiap katanya.

"Bukan mauku, Gaara !" Naruto mengelak.

"Kau berkelahi lagi." masih dengan nada dan sorot mata yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku yang memulai !"

"Nyatanya kau ikut campur." nada datarnya membuat Naruto sedikit geram.

"Mana mungkin aku diam saja melihat temanku dikeroyok dengan tidak adil begitu, apa membantu teman yang sedang dalam kesusahan itu salah?

Kalau iya, salahkan sekalian panggilan alam yang membuatku harus ke toilet di tengah pelajaran. Salahkan pendengaranku yang terlampau tajam sehingga mendengar suara yang aneh dari arah gudang, salahkan juga rasa penasaranku yang terlalu besar sehingga membuatku mencari tahu tentang asal suara itu. Ah, satu lagi, salahkan jiwa pahlawanku yang sedikit diatas normal sehingga tanpa pikir panjang aku menghajar senpai-senpai sialan itu !" katanya dengan nada sarkatis.

"Dan kau terluka." nada suara Gaara tetap datar tanpa terpengaruh dengan segala pembelaan yang Naruto lontarkan.

Naruto mendecak,

"Cuma luka kecil, Gaara ! Aku tidak tahu salah satu dari mereka membawa kayu. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu ! Sudah cukup pusing kepalaku mendengar omelan Baa-chan tadi. Kenapa kau juga jadi ikut memarahiku?" Naruto merengut kesal.

"Dan semua kau lakukan hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke."

"Ap- " Naruto hampir tidak percaya ketika Ia menangkap nada yang berbeda ketika Gaara menyebut nama Sasuke.

Kekesalannya berubah menjadi cengiran jahil.

"Ya Tuhan, Gaara, apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"Tidak !" mulut Gaara memang berkata tidak, namun ekspresinya menunjukkan kebalikannya.

"Ya, kau cemburu." seringainya bertambah lebar. Naruto tahu betul kalau Ia benar. Pandangan matanya melembut ketika tak didapati jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dengar, Sasuke itu hanya masa lalu, aku akan tetap melakukannya sekalipun itu orang lain, kau tahu sifatku dari dulu." Kata Naruto lembut. Naruto memang sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, namun sekarang, mereka telah memiliki yang lain disisi masing-masing.

Naruto berusaha bangkit, namun-

"Arrgh…!" Ia kembali berbaring sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Gaara yang tak tega melihatnya segera mendekat dan memeriksa kepala Naruto.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kepalaku sakit," Naruto sedikit meringis, kemudian Ia merasakan tangan Gaara membelai kepalanya pelan.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara yang sempat bertengger di kepalanya, Gaara tak menolak.

"Maaf," kata Gaara singkat. Tatapannya bertemu dengan iris biru Naruto.

Naruto meremas tangan itu lembut,

"Hum, jangan lakukan lagi, kau menambah buruk moodku yang sedang tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal yang biasa kulakukan kepada kekasihku."

Raut muka Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, Ia menatap Gaara tak biasa, tatapannya berbeda, seperti megharap sesuatu, tetapi entah bagaimana sepertinya Gaara tahu.

Gaara pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang, merendahkan tubuhnya, yang kemudian disambut antusias oleh Naruto, tangannya Ia telusupkan ke belakang tubuh Naruto, sedang kepalanya, Ia letakkan di ceruk leher Naruto, di lehernya, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sayang kau." gumam Naruto di leher Gaara, nafasnya menggelitik tengkuk Gaara hingga membuatnya merinding. Gaara tak perlu menjawab, pelukannya yang semakin erat membuat Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, hingga suara Naruto menginterupsi,

"Gaara, kau belum melakukan yang satunya."

Gaara sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, hingga Ia dapat melihat muka Naruto yang memerah, mungkin tak berbeda jauh dengan mukanya sekarang, atau bahkan malah mukanya yang lebih merah, Ia tak perduli. Mereka bertatapan sejenak. Kemudian secara perlahan Ia mulai menurunkan wajahnya malu-malu, semakin dekat hingga masing-masing dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang lain di muka mereka. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya,

~Cup~

Bibir Gaara menangkup bibir Naruto lembut. Hanya kecupan kecil, tapi mampu membuat jantung keduanya berdetak kencang. Bibir Gaara sedikit bergetar mengingat biasanya Naruto yang melakukan ini terhadapnya, biasanya, ia hanya menjadi pihak penerima saja.

Gaara hendak mengangkat tubuhnya ketika Ia merasa tangan Naruto yang melingkar di lehernya menahannya. Gaara menatap bingung pada kekasihnya.

"Lagi~" Naruto sedikit mendesah, Ia telah mabuk, ya ! mabuk akan bibir lembut Gaara.

Gaara membelalak tidak percaya, Ia melempar pandangan yang seolah berarti 'kau bercanda?' namun Naruto tak perduli, Ia malah mulai memajukan bibirnya hendak menangkap bibir Gaara, itu tinggal beberapa senti lagi sebelum rasa sakit dikepalanya membuat kepala Naruto kembali ke atas bantal. Gaara merasa iba, mau tak mau Ia merendahkan wajahnya lagi,

~Cup~

Seperti kecupan sebelumnya, walaupun terkesan malu-malu, namun dalam hati Gaara mengakui bahwa Ia menyukai semua ini, menyukai bibir Naruto yang memang selalu membuatnya melayang.

Dan sebelum Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, kata ajaib itu terdengar lagi, kata yang tak mampu Gaara tolak.

"Lagi~"

Diperdengarkan diiringi senyum jahil yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menawan.

Kali ini Gaara ikut tersenyum, tanpa perlu intruksi kedua, ia merendahkan tubuhnya, dan menawan bibir itu sekali lagi. Sedang lengan Naruto mendorong bagian belakang kepala Gaara supaya dapat menciumnya lebih dalam.

Gaara sudah terlalu sering dimanja oleh Naruto, untuk kali ini, biarkan Ia yang memanjanya, biarkan Ia meluapkan segala rasa yang memang telah menjadi milik pemuda di depannya. Dan yang satu itu kembali terulang.

~Cup~

"Lagi~"

~Cup~

"Lagi~"

~Cup~

"Lagi~"

~Cup~

Gaara tak keberatan mengikuti permainan kekasihnya, katena ia tahu, Ia juga menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan Naruto, sama besar dengan Naruto menginginkannya. Ia menggilai Naruto, sama seperti Naruto menggilainya, dan yang paling penting dari semua itu, Gaara mencintai Naruto, sama besar seperti Naruto mencintainya.

"Nggh….Naruto~" Gaara mendesah dengan muka yang cukup merah, bibirnya sedikit bengkak akibat pekerjaan mereka tadi. Keduanya terdiam saling mengagumi satu sama lain. Gaara menatap Naru yang berada di bawahnya, tangannya bergerak menyusuri helai pirang yang sedikit basah, turun melewati pipinya, dan berakhir di bibir ranum Naruto. Gaara membelai bibir itu lembut seakan bibir itu adalah benda rapuh yang sangat berharga. Tubuh naruto sedikit bergetar mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Namun ia tak menolak, bahkan sangat menikmatinya. Tangannya tak diam saja, Ia mengacak pelan rambut merah Gaara lalu menempatkan tangannya di belakang leher Gaara, matanya menatap lapar ke bibir ranum Gaara. Tersenyum, dan kata ajaib itu diperdengarkan kembali,

"Lagi~"

~Cup~

Setelah yang itu, kata ajaib tak terdengar lagi, karena Gaara sudah menaikkan tubuhnya seutuhnya ke atas ranjang, menawan Naruto dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang.

~the end~

Review please~~


End file.
